


you're throwing your life away to become a statistic on u. s. fucking a. today.

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Im bad at this, Suicide Attempt, bc they YUCKY, heather chandler is alive bitches, only kurt and ram are dead, this is literally shine a light reprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what if heather chandler was there instead of veronica to save heather mcnamara?the au no one asked forbesides that one person(based off of an rp between me n my spawn)





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i tried to make this sad but ya boi failed

Heather McNamara didn't know how much of a mistake sharing out her feelings and thoughts of suicide to Ms. Flemming's class was.

"I.." The short blonde paused.  
"Go on Heather, this is a safe place." Ms. Flemming insisted.

"I've had thoughts about suicide. I want to die- and- and the last guy I had sex with committed suicide. I feel like- I'm drowning- like- I- I'm in a lifeboat.. and it's sinking." McNamara breathed. She looked around, seeing the dumbfounded faces of all the kids around her.  
That's when Heather Duke decided to break the beautiful silence. "Oh look! Heather's gonna cry!" She laughed. The rest of the classes laughs crashed over Mac like a tidal wave; they were fast and made her feel defenseless. No matter how much she struggled, they continued to pull her under.

"Whine whine whine! You're pathetic because you whine!" Dukes voice jabbed Mac's heart and clouded her thoughts.

Heather could barely make out Duke, Veronica, and that Jessie James boy. And- _oh no._ Heather Chandler was right there, staring at her with dead, cold, gray eyes.

The class seemed to loom over her, taunting her. The girl's heartbeat sped up.

Mac couldn't take it anymore; she got up, and hastily walked to her locker, taking out some sleeping pills that she kept in there just in case. She ran to the bathroom, unsure of what she was about to do. She fiddled with the cap angrily. "Stupid childproof caps!" She whined. Dukes voice was unbearably loud in her head now.  
"Whine whine whine! You're pathetic because you whine! You whine all night! You don't deserve to live!" Mac felt helpless, and like she was on the tiniest lifeboat, with nowhere to go. She finally got the pill bottle open by smacking it against the sink. Heather stared at the pills, counting. Twenty. Twenty little pills that would save her- get rid of everything. They'd end it all. 

This made Heather smile. She shoved them in her mouth, nearly gagging at the horrible taste. Why couldn't they like, be cherry flavored or something?

That's when her guardian angel burst in, clad in red and clearly very pissed off.

"Heather McNamara. Put. The. Pills. Down. Now." Heather Chandler hissed.  
McNamara let out a yelp. Chandler strutted over, snatching the bottle from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chandler hissed.

McNamara's blue eyes flickered up, and she exhaled, holding back a sob.

"Suicide is such a private thing."

Chandler let out a small groan.

"You're throwing your life away to become a statistic on U. S. fucking A. Today; that's about the _least_ private thing I can think of!" Chandler growled. The red girl threw the pills on the floor, stomping on them.

McNamara let out a yelp of protest.

"Now- I'll repeat myself. What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

McNamara tried to hold in her tears, she really did. But... she failed. Tears flooded McNamara's eyes. "I'm sorry- so, so, _so_ sorry!" McNamara sobbed.

"Answer my question!" Chandler hissed, concern bubbling in her stomach.

"Removing myself from th-is G-God awful planet!"

Chandler was taken aback- and she let out a soft exhale. She lowered herself next to her best friend, and glanced at her wearily.

"That isn't a goddamn solution-" Chandler mumbled, grasping Mac's arm softly. Mac was surprised herself; the Demon Queen of Westerburg high was being extremely kind. Mac honestly thought she'd frown and hiss, "Suck it up!" or something.

But she didn't.

McNamara blinked tears from her eyes, and sprang up to her friend, swinging her arms around her neck, sniffling. Chandler froze, and slowly put a arm around her. Chandler then lifted herself up, bringing Mac up with her.

 

Mac leaned on Chandler with shaky legs, and bleary eyes. She sniffled again. "Can we p-please get out of here-?" Mac whispered. Chandler nodded. "I only have History left. Lets go."

Chandler grabbed Mac's hand softly, and slowly began to take her to the door.

"Oh- H-Heather- one more thing?" Mac spoke up softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming after me."

**Author's Note:**

> k ty i hope yall liked this piece of TRASH
> 
> follow me on ig bc im an attention whore and i post heathers memes ;)  
> @ourloveisgcd


End file.
